Dancer's Lament/Dramatis Personae
A * A'Karonys, a Kanese mage Dancer's Lament, Chapter 6 * Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness * Lady Apsalar, the thief queen * Astodil, doomed lover * Auralas, of the Crimson Guard B * Baudin, a Pung urchinDancer's Lament, Chapter 16 * Breaker-Jon, Urquart enforcerDancer's Lament, Chapter 3 * Bruneth, a Pung gang memberDancer's Lament, Chapter 5 * Buell, a veteran of the Hengan RegularsDancer's Lament, Chapter 12 C * Cal-Brinn, a mage in the Crimson Guard * Chulalorn the First, former king of Kan * Chulalorn the Second, former king of Kan * Chulalorn the Third, current king of Kan (full appearance) * Chulalorn the Fourth, heir to the throne of Kan Dancer's Lament, Chapter 18 (full appearance)Dancer's Lament, Epilogue * Courian D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard D * Dassem, an acolyte of Hood, named by some the 'Sword of Hood' * Deel, a Pung urchinDancer's Lament, Chapter 9 * Demon, a Nacht * Denili Liejen Favathalven, Great Matron of the Favathalven family * Dorin Rav, a youth out of TaliDancer's Lament, Prelude * Draconus, an elder god E * Edgewalker, guardian of Shadow * Errant, an elder god F * Fanah Leerulenal, Hengan leather engraver * Faruj, legendary master assassin of the Talian Iron Crown * Fingers, of the Crimson Guard G * Ganoth Amtar, former priest of the Enchantress * Gemnal, doomed lover Dancer's Lament, Chapter 13 * Ghula-Sin, a Kanese mage * Gisel, Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard * Glenyllen, Hengan captainDancer's Lament, Chapter 4 * Gothos, a Jaghut * Gremain, Rafall's lieutenant * Greneth/Gren, Pung's lieutenantDancer's Lament, Chapter 7 * Greymane, noted warrior * Gudaran, historian * Gwyn, a mage in the Crimson Guard H * Hallens, Captain of King Chulalorn the Third's sword-dancer bodyguard * Haral, Kanese bonecutterDancer's Lament, Chapter 19 * High King, powerful curser Dancer's Lament, Chapter 8 * Hounds of Shadow, guardians of Shadow I * Iko, Kanese sword-dancer, a new recruit to the king's bodyguard J * Jadeen of Traly, A Kanese mage * Jawan, a Pung urchin * Jerruth, Kanese diplomat * Juage, a Jaghut (full appearance) K * K'azz D'Avore, of the Crimson Guard * Kela, Kanese camp follower * Kilmandaros, an elder goddess * King of the Mountains, a giant bird of prey * Koroll, a city mage (full appearance) * K'rul, an elder god * Kuth, a Kan Elite L * Lakke, High Priest of Burn * Lar, a prisoner * Lee, enforcer for Rafall * Liss, A resident mage of Li Heng * Loor, a thief * Luthan, of the Crimson Guard M * Malkir Herengar, heir to the Grisian throne, twin of Malle (full appearance) * Malle of Gris, Grisian noble, twin of Malkir Dancer's Lament, Chapter 15 * Mara, a city mage * Mister Ho, a city mage, also known as Hothalar * Mosolan, old Kanese generalDancer's Lament, Chapter 20 O * Oberl of Purge, of the Crimson Guard (full appearance) * Oleg Vikat, a scholar of the Warrens * Osserc, an elder god P * Panet, a Pung urchinDancer's Lament, Chapter 11 * Petal, a mage in the Crimson Guard * Petra, of the Crimson Guard (full appearance) * Pillip, a Pung urchin * Lord Plyngeth, commander of Hengan forces * Pung the child-stealer, a Hengan crime boss (full appearance) R * Rafalljara Undath'al Brunn, a Hengan master thief in Urquart's gang, known as 'Rafall' * Red, a mage in the Crimson Guard * Rei, Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard * Rheena, a thief * Rill, a Pung urchin * Ryllandaras, The White Jackal, also known as the man-beast Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1 (full appearance)Dancer's Lament, Chapter 8 S * Sareh, Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguardDancer's Lament, Chapter 14 * Shalmanat, a sorceress, given the title of 'Protectress of Li Heng' * Shreth, a thief * Silk, a city mage * Sister Night, a powerful and ancient sorceressDancer's Lament, Chapter 2 * Smokey, a city mage (full appearance) * Spivy, Favathalven family slave * Stephan, an assassin, student of Faruj T * Tapal, mistress of the Favathalven family estate * Topaz, thief of song * Torral, Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard * Tran, one of Pung's underbosses (full appearance) * T'riss, Queen of Dreams U * Ullara, daughter of a stabler and a collector of birds * Urquart, a Hengan crime boss V * Venaralan, a Lieutenant of the Hengan Regulars * Veralarathell, a Lieutenant of the Hengan engineers W * Wu, pseudonym of a young Dal Hon mage Y * Yuna, Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard * Yvonna, Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Dancer's Lament